Caos Gatuno -Cenando Con El Enemigo
by CynthiapacG
Summary: Octava parte de este fic! Coop debe llevar a cabo la tarea que le fue asignada por Millie en base a una tentadora oferta, lo que a Coop se le paso contemplar era el hecho de como se lo haría saber a Dennis, ¿cómo reaccionará éste al saber tal noticia? ¿Christian accederá a formar parte de dicha misión?


_"Esa mañana,Coop se encontraba sentado en la mesa comiendo su desayuno, se encontraba todo confundido pues estaba seguro que había tenido un curioso sueño"_

-Pero... -_"Toca sus labios"_-Se sintió... Tan real-

_"En eso,bajan Millie y el Sr Gato, éste al ver a Coop lo hizo con mucha cautela ya que le extrañaba la acción que estaba haciendo."_

-¿Que ocurre Sr Gato? ¿Te extraña que Coop no te este molestando esta mañana? - _"Le pregunta Millie mientras suelta una risita, este solo maúlla en respuesta "_

-Me imagino que si, ¡hasta a mi me extraña! ¿Que te pasa hijo? ¿Te sientes bien? - _"Le pregunta su papá algo preocupado."_

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Perdón papá, ¿que fue lo que dijiste? - _"Coop seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos"_

-Nada hijo, al parecer aún estas dormido - _"Le sonríe "_

-Si... Eso creo -_"Contesta Coop regresando su vista a su plato"_

-Bueno niños hoy voy a salir de compras para preparar la cena de esta noche. ¿Desean algo en especial? -

-¡Chocolate papi! Me gustaría mucho preparar unos pastelillos -_"Exclama Millie emocionada "_

-Muy bien cielo, ¿y tu Coop? ¿quieres algo en especifico? -

_"La mente de Coop pasó de estar perdida a encontrarse con aquella pequeña rabia que le provocaba el recuerdo de la carta que galantemente había escrito Christian. Esto hizo que su expresión fuera más seria "_

-No se porque tanto escándalo, aún no le he preguntado al **"Héroe "**si va a poder venir- _"Estas palabras Coop las dijo con un toque de ironía "_

-Pues nunca está de más el tener una cena especial porque si, así que ¿qué es lo que quieres?-_"Le dice su papá mientras recogía su plato"_

-No quiero nada, gracias -_"Dijo Coop casi murmurando "_

-Como gustes -

_"Mientras su papá lavaba los platos, Coop se acercó a Millie y le susurró"_

-Por cierto, ¿que pasará con el trato si no logro traer a ese sujeto? -

-Bueno, es obvio que va a expirar-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nunca mencionaste eso! - _"Exclamó Coop molesto en voz baja "_

-Porque no lo preguntaste antes, por eso-

-¡Yo dije que vería lo que podría hacer! -

-¡Exactamente! Por eso, vas a tener que hacer lo que sea posible con tal de que él venga, sino, olvídate del trato- _"Dicho esto Millie se incorpora y lleva su plato con su papá, seguida por la mirada de ira de Coop. Lo que Millie no sabia, es que con su chantaje había logrado darle una brillante idea a su querida mascota, quien en ese momento se encontraba sonriendo maliciosamente."_

_"Camino a la escuela, Coop seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, solo que ahora no era por su sueño, sino por otro asunto más importante... Y real"_

-"¡Pequeña tramposa! ¿Y ahora cómo se supone que voy a convencer a Christian para que vaya a cenar a la casa?- _"En ese momento se detiene y mira hacia el suelo " _-"No es por sentirme importante pero... Estoy seguro que si le digo que soy YO quien quiero que vaya... Él no dudará en aceptar "- _"Esta idea hizo que Coop se sonrojara al máximo " _-"¡No,no,no! ¡¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?! ¡Ni de loco voy a decirle eso! "-

_"En eso, es sorprendido por una mano que se apoya en su hombro. Por tal acción, Coop terminó dando un pequeño respingo"_

-¿Que te pasa Coop? ¿Estas bien? - _"Le pregunta Dennis sorprendido también por su reacción "_

-¡Dennis! Dios...¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! - _"Exclamó Coop poniendo su mano en su pecho, tratando de calmarse"_

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Por que no me esperaste? -

-¿Eh? ¿No lo hice? -

_"Dennis lo mira levantando una ceja "_

-¡Oh cierto! Perdón Dennis, lo olvidé por completo... - _"Dice Coop mientras se rasca la cabeza y sonríe tímidamente, provocando el sonrojo de su amigo "_

-Si bueno,no importa , mejor ya vámonos-

-Claro-

_"Una vez en la escuela, estando en su respectivo salón, Dennis se puso delante de la banca de Coop"_

-¿Y bien? -

-¿Bien que? -

-¿Me vas a contar que es lo que te tiene así? -_"Dennis se cruza de brazos"_

-¿Así? ¿Así como? -_"Pregunta Coop confundido "_

-No finjas Coop, no te sirve eso conmigo. Te conozco lo bastante bien como para saber que algo te incomoda... ¿Que es? - _"Esta vez, Dennis pone sus manos sobre la banca y se acerca un poco hacia Coop, poniendo a éste nervioso "_

-N... No se d...de que hablas... Es...estoy bien -

-¿Seguro? -_"Se acerca un poco más "_

_"Coop, para evitar mirar a Dennis, agacha la vista " _-Es que... Si te digo... Te vas a enojar... -

_"Dennis se sorprende ante tal comentario " _-¿Enojarme? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -

-Pues es que... -

_"Ántes de que Coop pudiera terminar la frase, Christian iba haciendo su aparición dentro del salón, todos le saludaban y le abrían paso. Dennis no tardó en ponerse a la defensiva y se incorporó, dándole la espalda; mientras que su amigo estaba muy atento a cada paso que daba su supuesto amigo. Cuando éste pasó a su lado, se detuvo un momento y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Coop, poniéndolo nervioso"_

-Bueno chicos, vamos a comenzar, todos a sus asientos - _"Indicó su profesor "_

-Hablaremos después Coop-_"Dijo seriamente Dennis mientras se iba a su lugar, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Christian "_

_"Por un momento, Coop llegó a sentirse indefenso, ya que de la nada, el recuerdo de su sueño invadió nuevamente su pensamiento. El estar así, le impedía poder ver a Christian siquiera a la cara. Éste, al notar el nerviosismo de su compañero, decidió jugar un poco, se acercó lentamente a él y le susurró"_

-¿Por qué tan callado Coop? -

_"Al instante, Coop se enderezó y puso sus ojos como platos, ya que ese susurro se prolongó desde su oído hasta lo más profundo de su ser"_

-Qu... Qué te im... importa.. - _"Sus manos empezaban a temblar "_

-Oye, tranquilo, yo solo preguntaba -_"Sonríe con un toque de picardía "_

-¡Pu... Pues no te... incum...incumbe!- _-Cierra sus ojos para tratar de no perderse en aquella voz susurrante que empezaba a hacerle sentir una extraña sensación en sus partes intimas "_

-Mhm, el pequeño Burtonberger se ha enojado... - _"Le baja un poco la parte trasera del cuello de su camisa " _-...Y eso me encanta -_"Le da una pequeña lamida en su nuca "_

_"Esta acción provoca que a Coop se le erice toda la piel y a la vez suelte un pequeño gemido que solo logran escuchar los que están cerca de él. Se cubre rápidamente la boca y voltea a ver a Christian quien tiene en su rostro una pícara sonrisa mientras que él está todo sonrojado "_

-¡¿Que demonios crees que haces?!-

_-Solo te ayude a recuperar la voz - "Le guiña un ojo, provocando que se sonroje aún más "_

_"En el receso, estaban Coop y Dennis hablando el el baño, Dennis tenía Coop acorralado contra la pared"_

-¡Bien, dímelo! - _"Le dijo Dennis con un toque de molestia "_

-¡¿Que cosa?! -_"Preguntó Coop sorprendido "_

-¡¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese idiota?!-

-¿Po... Por qué pre... preguntas?- _"Coop empezar a ponerse nervioso, pues sabia exactamente de lo que Dennis hablaba"_

-¡Es obvio Coop! ¡Porque él te hizo algo que provocó que tu... -_"Se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos, pues no encontraba la manera de decirle"_

-Que yo...¿Qué Dennis? - _"Coop trataba de fingir inocencia , aunque suponía que él había escuchado aquel vergonzoso ruido"_

-Pues... Que tu... tu... - _"Dennis comenzó a sonrojarse, ya que la verdad, a él le había gustado oír ese sonido viniendo de Coop"_ -Olvídalo,no vale la pena-_"Se voltea, separándose un poco. L__o que realmente le molestaba es que no había sido él quien lo provocó"_

_-_Muy bien, olvidado entonces..._-"Dijo Coop sonriendole "_

-Bueno, pero eso no es lo importante, lo que realmente me gustaría saber es ¿qué te tenía tan pensativo esta mañana? Casi no hablaste cuando estábamos camino aquí-

-...No es nada Dennis, en serio-_"Responde Coop sin verlo"_

-Coop...- _"Dennis toma su barbilla y lo hace voltear. Para Coop, tener cerca de él a los expresivos ojos de Dennis le impedían ocultar sus sentimientos, la mayoria de las veces"_

_"Coop suspira resignado"_-...Está bien, pero prométeme una cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que no vas a...entrar en pánico -

_"Dennis se sorprende al oír tal petición, pero accede asintiendo con la cabeza"_

-¡Así no Dennis! ¡Necesito que lo digas! - _"Le dice Coop tomándolo de los brazos "_

-¡Esta bien! Lo prometo... -_"Responde Dennis nervioso "_

_"Coop toma una honda respiración, suelta a Dennis y después, cierra los ojos "_

-...Voy a invitar a Christian a cenar... -

_"Por unos momentos, Dennis se quedo estupefacto, solo miraba a Coop sin decir ni una palabra. Dentro de él sentía que le empezaba a hervir la sangre ,pero a la vez, podía percibir como su corazón estaba siendo estrujado "_

-Ammm...¿Dennis? ¿Estás bien? - _"Le pregunta Coop preocupado "_

-...¿Por qué?- _"Logra decir Dennis, pero su voz es apenas un susurro "_

-¿Cómo dices? No te entendí -

-...¡¿Que por qué demonios lo invitas Coop?!- _"Responde Dennis alzando la voz , provocando que su amigo se sobresalte "_

-Bu... Bueno no es porque... yo quiera... - _"Dijo Coop sonrojándose un poco "_

-¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Por qué rayos lo haces?!- _"Dijo Dennis tomándolo de los hombros "_

-¡Dennis, tranquilo! ¡Si por mi fuera, créeme que no lo haría! Pero... - _"Agacha la mirada"_

-Pero... -_"Baja sus brazos lentamente "_

-...Es Millie quien quiere que lo lleve... -

-¡¿Què?! ¿Millie? Pero... ¿Por qué?- _"Dennis estaba aun más sorprendido "_

-Porque al parecer, fue él quien encontró al Sr Gato -

-¿Y eso como lo sabes? -

-Porque...bueno...yo...- _"Coop se sonroja un poco más "_

-Tu... ¿Qué?-

-...Leí... Leí la nota... Cuando te fuiste, la nota estaba sobre la mesa y no puede evitar la curiosidad de saber quien era el responsable de devolver al Sr Gato - _"Agacha la mirada aun más sonrojado"_

-La curiosidad mató al gato... -

-Pues no al de Millie -

_"Dennis soltó un suspiro " _-Vaya, estas metido en un gran problema... -_"Lo mira" _-Y bien, ¿cómo vas a decirselo?-

-No lo se... Solo se que tiene que ser antes de la hora de salida... -

-Pues, suerte con ello... - _"Dice Dennis seriamente "_

-¡Dennis, ven tu también! - _"Le suplica Coop tomándolo del brazo "_

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? -

-Pues porque necesito tu apoyo... Necesito de ti-_"Pone una cara súper tierna"_

_"Dennis se sonroja al verlo así, y más al oírlo decir que lo necesita. Sabia que no podía abandonarlo en una tarea tan difícil como la que estaba por hacer "_

-Pero...no me haz dicho...porque lo llevarás a tu casa... -_"Respondió Dennis nervioso "_

-Pues porque Millie quiere agradecerle, además porque es parte de un trato-

-¿Trato? ¿Que clase de trato? -

-Si logro convencer a Christian de que vaya, ella no permitirá que el Sr Gato se me acerque...nunca mas. Así que yo acepte, porque de igual manera... me ayudará a cumplir la promesa que te hice... - _"Le sonríe con ternura "_

_"Dennis abre más sus ojos " _-Osea que, básicamente, aceptaste ese trato... ¿Por mi? -

-Bueno, si así lo entiendes... Supongo que si-

-Coop... -_"Dennis le sonríe e instantáneamente le acaricia la mejilla con delicadeza " _-...En ese caso...estaré allí puntualmente -

-¿En serio? -

-Si, apartame un lugar - _"Ríe"_

-¡Gracias Dennis! - _"Tras decir esto, Coop se lanza sobre Dennis dándole un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que este correspondiera todo feliz. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que del otro lado de la puerta entreabierta se encontraba Christian, que tras haber visto aquel abrazo, sintió una especie de rabia que lo hizo dar media vuelta y marcharse"_

_"En todo el receso , Christian estuvo callado y distante pese a que tenia un gran grupo rodeandolo y tratando de hacerle platica "_

-"Pero, ¿que me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento tan molesto? Una buena forma de haber puesto en vergüenza a Burtonberger es haber entrado justo en el momento en el que se abrazo con el otro imbécil... Entonces... ¿por qué en ese instante no se me ocurrió? Lo que es mas... ¿Por qué simplemente no me atreví a entrar? "- _"Pensaba Christian seriamente "_

_"Al finalizar el receso, todos regresan al salón. Coop y Dennis entran riendo y empujandose levemente, provocando el enojo de Christian"_

_-_¿No pueden entrar sin hacer tanto escándalo? - _"Se sentía más irritado de lo normal"_

-¿Acaso te molesta, Emerson? - _"Lo mira Dennis desafiante"_

-De hecho si, pero me molesta más ver tu cara de idiota todo el día todos los días... -

-¡¿Como dices?! - _"Se pone en pose de atacar"_

_-_¡Déjalo Dennis! No lo vale... - _"Lo detiene Coop poniendo su mano en su estomago y mirando a Christian de reojo"_

-Hazle caso Dennis... No querrás que él se preocupe si te ve todo humillado-_"Sonríe con malicia"_

-Como si pudieras lograrlo... - _"Le da la espalda y se sienta en su lugar. Coop lo ve y suelta una risita, luego va a su lugar"_

-Tus gustos para las amistades son muy cuestionables Burtnoberger- _"Le susurra Christian "_

-Y por eso no te considero mi amigo Christian- _"Le responde Coop tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo "_

_"Tal contestación hace que Christian se enderece en su asiento y lo mire algo impactado"_

_"A la hora de la salida, todos comenzaban a guardar sus cosas, Dennis se acercó a Coop y le susurró "_

-¿Cual es el plan? -

-Pues, creo que se lo diré directamente, es la única forma -

-Bien, pues dile- _"Señala a Christian con la mirada "_

-Ammm... Creo que sería mejor si se lo digo...a solas.. -_"Se sonroja un poco "_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y planeas que te deje solo con este sujeto?!- _"Réplica Dennis enojado"_

-Confía en mi Dennis,estare bien. Te veré más tarde en la casa-_"Le sonríe para calmarlo"_

-¡Ah no! Yo te espero -

-Dennis... ¿No confias en mi? - _"Hace un pequeño puchero "_

_-_En ti si... En él... -_"Mira a Christian con cautela "_

-Voy a estar bien... Anda, ve a casa-

_"Suspira " _-Esta bien... ¡Pero no dudes en llamar si pasa algo! -

-Si, si, ahora ya ve-_"Le indica la puerta sonriendo "_

_"Mas a fuerza que de ganas, Dennis sale del salón, no sin antes mirar por ultima vez a Christian con mucha precaución "_

_"Coop toma un hondo respiro, porque sabía que ahora le tocaba la primera parte difícil de la tarea, hacer que Christian accediera a ir a la casa. Cuando se da cuenta, él ya pasaba a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, sabia que debía detenerlo a cualquier costa"_

-¡Oye Christian! ¡Espera! -

_"Este se detiene pero no voltea a verlo, él sabía que es lo que Coop estaba a punto de pedirle "_

-...¿Que quieres Burtonberger? -

_"Coop pasa saliva con dificultad, agacha la mirada y suelta las palabras "_

-...Ven a cenar a mi casa... - _"Se sonroja un poco "_

_"Christian voltea a verlo de reojo "_

-...¿Disculpa? -

-"Debes de estar jugando... "- _"Pensó Coop, en otras circunstancias habría dado por olvidado el tema y se marcharía, pero ya que no era el caso, tomo otra respiración y repitió sus palabras " _-Dije que...vengas a cenar a mi casa... -

-Oh, ya... ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?-_"Esta vez lo mira de frente"_

-Porque... Seria un honor tenerte de invitado... -_"Estas palabras las dijo Coop apretando los dientes "_

-¿Honor? ¿Para quien? -

_"Es aquí donde Coop debía poner a prueba su hipótesis, de que quizá si le decía que el honor seria para él entonces Christian inmediatamente diría que si"_

-Bueno... Pues... Supongo que... - _"Se sonroja aún más y sigue sin mirarlo"_

_"Christian empezaba a desesperarse, pero sabía que debía en poner en práctica su plan"_

-Esta bien Burtonberger... Aceptaré tu ridícula invitación con una condición -

-¿Como dices? - _"Levanta su vista rápidamente "_-"Él también pone tontas condiciones?"-

-Lo que oíste, iré solo si tu haces algo a cambio...- _"Le sonríe de forma burlona"_

-...¿Hacer que? - _"Dijo Coop mirándolo con cautela "_

_"Christian se acerca a él lentamente y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, se inclina a su oreja y le susurra "_

-...Besarme... -

_"Esta curiosa petición hizo que a Coop se le paralizara cada centímetro de su cuerpo y dando un paso atrás, lo mira sorprendido y sonrojado"_

-¡¿Pe... Pero que es...estupideces estas di...diciendo?!-

_"Christian suelta una pequeña risita"_-Eso es lo que pido a cambio... Si no puedes cumplirlo no es mi problema, es una pena, mis disculpas a tu señor padre pero él no tiene la culpa de tener un hijo tan cobarde como para cumplir su palabra-_"Se da media vuelta dispuesto a irse, en su interior se encontraba satisfecho con el resultado, pues tenia muy en claro que Coop no se atrevería a hacer algo como eso"_

_"Mientras que Coop se quedo pensativo, debatiendo entre sí debía hacerlo o no... Aunque, sino lo hacia, podía irse despidiendo de su trato con Millie y la promesa de Dennis, si algo era seguro es que no daría marcha atrás, no ahora que ya casi tenia la victoria asegurada"_

-Bueno, si solo eso quieres... -_"Sususrra"_

-¿Eh? -

_"Christian no alcanzo a voltear del todo, porque sintió como Coop tomaba su brazo con fuerza, de tal manera que él mismo lo hizo voltear y al estar de nuevo frente a frente, solo pudo ver como Coop se acercaba lentamente hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un delicado beso "_

_"Coop cerro los ojos, pues no podía cree lo que estaba haciendo, él, quien se había quejado las últimas veces que Christian lo había besado, pero, en el fondo, sentía una pequeña alegría la cual provocaba que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza; solo esperaba que él no pudiera escuchar esos latidos "_

_"Christian estaba inmóvil, ya que su plan se había volteado completamente, nunca imaginó que realmente Coop se atrevería a hacer tal hazaña. Sabia que debía detenerlo, separarse y gritarle varios insultos, pero no lo hizo; en vez de eso, terminó correspondiendo al beso, abrazandolo por la cintura lo apego más a él y Coop respondió rodeando su cuello "_

_"Aquel beso pareciera que tardaba toda una eternidad y que a ambos les daba miedo el separarse por lo que él contacto se hizo aún más íntimo, instintivamente Coop enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Christian y éste apretó aún más su cintura "_

-"Oh-oh, esto debe parar, siento que empieza a aumentar mi temperatura... Además, él solo pidió un beso.. "- _"Pensaba Coop, y lentamente se fue separando de Christian "_

_"Ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento por lo que respiraban pausadamente . Poco a poco ambos abrieron sus ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Cada uno tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas "_

-...Entonces... ¿Te veré esta noche? - _"Preguntó Coop con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "_

-...Definitivamente... Allí estaré... -_"Respondió Christian devolviendole la sonrisa"_

-Bueno... -_"Se separa de él y se encamina a la salida, luego se detiene y voltea a verlo de nuevo " _-...Hasta entonces... -_"Dicho esto, se va"_

_"Christian se queda parado en el mismo lugar, sin darse cuenta que aún llevaba una radiante sonrisa adornándole la cara."_

**~Hi minna! (⌒o⌒) se lo que dirán, que de nuevo me perdí por un largo rato, (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑) pero créanme que espero que este capitulo recupere ese tiempo perdido (je-je) `(*∩_∩*)′**

**Es el primero en el que me tarde 3 días en acabarlo, pero creo que valió la pena (∩o∩) **

**Espero y les guste y no olviden que sus bellos comentarios son los que me inspiran a crear mas romance entre esta pareja que se ha vuelto la favorita de muchas! （*＾3＾）/～ ~**


End file.
